


Autumn Chills

by Ciyesci



Category: All Time Low, Bandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciyesci/pseuds/Ciyesci
Summary: Zack comes home from a run and catches Jack in the act! What could possibly happen next?





	Autumn Chills

Zack wiped the water from his face with a towel before tossing it into the hamper. He loved running, but rainy autumn mornings were a bummer. Every part of him was soaked with icy rain and chilled sweat. He really needed a warm shower. 

He noticed that the light was on in the bathroom and steam was pouring out. Jack, his roommate, must finally be up. Zack walked over to the open door. Jack was pretty forgetful when it came to shutting bathroom doors behind him. He peeked in. 

Jack was standing with his back to the door, head down, letting the water fall over him. Zack admired the view for a moment before noticing the way Jack's arm was moving rhythmically, one hand holding him steady against the wall. Zack flushed red when he heard Jack moan his name. 

In his hurry to get out of the bathroom before Jack could notice him watching, he slipped and fell. 

Jack started at the sound. When he saw Zack on the floor he hurriedly turned off the taps and wrapped a towel around his waist to hide his boner. 

"Dude, are you okay?" He crouched next to Zack, offering a hand to help him up. 

Zack apologised hastily. "I didn't realise you were in here," he said, taking Jack's hand, "I was just gonna shut the door for you, I didn't see anything." He cursed himself internally. He sucked at lying. 

"Shit, dude, you're bleeding!" Jack exclaimed, looking at Zack's palm. 

Zack sat up, looking at his hands. 

"Huh. I guess I skinned them on the tiles." 

The apartment was pretty old, the grout was wearing down and exposing the sharp corners of the tiles. Maybe he should tell maintenance about it.

"Here, sit on the edge of the bathtub," Jack said, pulling a first aid kit from the bathroom cupboard. As he rummaged for supplies, Zack carefully washed some of the blood and floor-grime off from his hands and sat. He held out his hands for Jack, wincing when the disinfectant was applied. They sat quietly as Jack bandaged his palms. 

When he finished and got up to wash his hands, Zack spoke up. 

"Sorry I interrupted you."

Jack looked away, cheeks reddening. "It's fine."

"If you want I can make it up to you."

Jack looked at Zack, startled. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. 

Suddenly, Zack was standing, pushing Jack's hips back against the sink, fingers playing with the edge of the towel. 

"I had no idea you thought about me like that," he murmured into Jack's ear before softly biting his lobe. 

Jack gasped, "I- I don't know what you're talking about, I- holy sh-"

"I'm talking about this," Zack said softly, palming Jack through the towel. Jack moaned, pressing his face into Zack's shoulder. 

"Fine, I- I woke up hard and you working out was the first thing that came to mind."

"Am I often the first thing that comes to mind?" Zack asked curiously, loosening the towel. The bandages made it a little awkward, but he hoped Jack wouldn't mind. From the sounds he was making, he didn't seem to. 

"Yes." Suddenly Jack was pushing Zack back, letting the towel fall to the ground as he yanked down Zack's workout shorts. Then, to Zack's surprise, Jack was on his knees in front of him. 

"I usually imagine it a little more like this though." Jack noted with satisfaction that Zack was already hard, his rain-soaked boxers sticking and showing off everything. Jack mouthed him through them, smiling when he heard him gasp above him. 

He'd fantasised about this plenty and wasn't disappointed when he pulled down the boxers to see Zack's boner. Jack briefly wondered if he was into butt stuff before licking up his length, making him gasp again. 

Zack kicked away his pants and boxers, feeling dizzy as Jack took him into his mouth, giving him plenty of tongue and stroking the base. He seemed pretty experienced at giving blowjobs, though that wasn't a huge surpri-

Zack swore. 

Of _course_ Jack would be able deep throat him in one go. Zack didn't think he was at all big, but he was pretty sure that kind of thing needed a lot of practise.

Zack felt Jack swallow around him and before he knew it, he was holding a bandaged handful of soaked hair and could feel Jack humming appreciatively in response. He thrust into Jack's mouth, trying to be gentle but at the same time being so incredibly turned on by the way Jack seemed to want it rough. 

Jack didn't think he'd ever had a better morning. Just hearing Zack's moans, feeling him lose control, had him hard. He took a hand away from Zack to stroke himself. 

Zack's thrusting quickly became erratic. He curled forward and came with a gasp, Jack swallowing every drop, licking and stroking, letting him ride out his orgasm. 

Zack slid to the floor, looking at Jack for a moment through heavy eyes before pulling him into a kiss. Zack put a hand over Jack's to stroke him a few times as he tasted himself on his tongue. He came hard, moaning into Zack's mouth. 

They broke apart, Jack sitting back against the cupboard, both breathing heavily. 

"Well if I'd known you were into me I'd've offered you a blowjob sooner."

"If I'd known you wanted to give one, I'd've asked," Zack replied. He lifted his head from the wall. "How did you get so good at deep throating anyway?" 

"I eat a lot of bananas," said Jack. 

Zack leaned forward to playfully smack him before standing. 

"Very funny. Come on, you gotta clean up the mess you made on the floor-" Jack made a whiny noise "-and I still have to shower." Jack perked up. 

"We could shower together," he suggested hopefully, "You wanna go for round two?" 

"It's too soon, dude," said Zack, "And I just got back from a run. I'm gonna need a long nap first." 

Jack pouted. 

"You suck."

"Actually," Zack replied, "You did." He leaned down to Jack's ear. "Though I might later."

**Author's Note:**

> Give me a break, this is my first attempt at smut.


End file.
